Like A Virgin
by redbeanmochi
Summary: In which Arthur finds out that Ariadne is a virgin and she becomes upset. Rated for some... stuff. Rate and Review please!


A/N: nothing from Christopher Nolan's Inception belongs to me! No matter how much I wish for it for Christmas... Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

  
Arthur and Ariadne had been together for exactly 5 months, 2 days and 9 hours. In that span of time, they did the usual couple activities: they hugged, they kissed, they went on dates, etc.

In those 5 months, 2 days and 9 hours, not once had Arthur ever gone beyond kissing Ariadne. Because he was a gentleman. No matter how much he yearned to go further, Arthur would always stop himself, fearing that he would hurt Ariadne.

But on the ninth hour of the second day of the fifth month of their relationship, Arthur couldn't control himself. He needed her.

It all began innocently: they went out for dinner and returned to Ariadne's apartment for some harmless fun. It began simply with Ariadne huddling into Arthur's chest as the sat on the couch, watching tv together. He gently kissed the top of her head, a quick brush of his lips on her hair. Ariadne tilted her head up and pressed her lips against Arthur's jaw. He smiled, pressing his lips against hers in return.

It was an innocent kiss, a simple pressing of the lips, which deepened so far, to the point where they had to stop to catch their breath. But not a moment later, their lips were locked once again. Ariadne wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and flopped back on the couch, taking him with her. Their kisses were more eager this time, more fervent. At this point, Arthur was burning inside, he needed Ariadne.

His hands trailed down to her waist as they slowly slithered up Ariadne's shirt. She didn't realize it until he was tugging on the hook of her bra, as if he was asking for her permission to unhook it.

"Arthur, wait," she gasped, pushing him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not… I'm not ready for this."

"What do you mean?"

Silence.

"Ariadne… are you a virgin?" Arthur questioned. Ariadne's face turned red.

"What's wrong with being a virgin? Maybe I just never met the right guy," she protested angrily.

"So _I'm_ not the right guy?"

"I'm just not ready!" she yelled in fury as she stormed off to her room, locking the door behind her.

"Ari- Come on, Ariadne. I was just wondering. Ariadne, open the door," Arthur pleaded, pounding on her door.

"No! Go away!" she screamed.

"Please?"

"Go away, Arthur!"

-

Ariadne cried herself to sleep that night. After hours of pleading for Ariadne to forgive him and countless more hours of Ariadne cursing at him, Arthur gave up and silently let himself out of her apartment.

The next day, Ariadne had almost forgotten about the whole tumult until she saw her red, puffy eyes in the mirror. She hated him. It was irrational, yes, but she was insecure about it and her hatred was merely a defense mechanism.

Still, she continued on with her day, trying not to think about Arthur. Ariadne went to her classes, focused (as much as she could anyways), went to the café across the street and then returned home to contemplate what she was going to do with Arthur.

Slamming her door shut, Ariadne peeled her jacket off and threw it on the couch. She heard a cough from across the living area and her head shot up only to see Arthur standing by the window. He wore a typical three piece suit with his hair gelled back, as usual. _God, he is so- No, Ariadne. Snap out of it,_ she ordered to herself.

"How'd you get in?" she asked incredulously.

"I have a key, remember?" he replies, dangling the key from one finger.

_Right. Stupid, of course he has a key, he's your boyfriend you idiot._

"Look, Ariadne. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been surprised that you were a virgin."

Ariadne glared at him.

"That… came out wrong… Anyways. I'm not used to long term relationships. The longest relationship I've been in, besides this one, was for 3 weeks and that was in high school when I had to take a family friend to the prom and we had to pretend we were dating so it wasn't even like we were really even dating and- why are you laughing?" Arthur asked, seeing a smile curl up Ariadne's lips as she covered her mouth, giggling.

"I'm not. I'm not laughing!" she claimed. Arthur frowned.

"Yes, yes you are. You're laughing at me."

"Oh Arthur…" Ariadne whispered as she stepped toward Arthur and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're too cute," she giggled as she kissed his shoulder.

"Does this mean… You forgive me?"

"For now. But you can't just expect me to forgive you so easily next time."

"Just shut up and kiss me, already," Arthur chuckled as he pulled her body closer.

"Oh, getting demanding now, are we?" Ariadne giggled as she stood up on her toes and planted a kiss upon his lips.

That very night, Ariadne lost her virginity to Arthur.


End file.
